


Love is an open door

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após os acontecimentos de Once Upon a Time, Anna e Kristof finalmente se casam. Elsa e a irmã finalmente esclarecem os rastros de más lembranças deixadas pelo passado, e a vida pode enfim seguir como sempre deveria ter sido, tranquila e feliz.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	Love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen, Once Upon a Time, e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e a Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Elsa estava há cinco intermináveis minutos sentada em sua cama olhando para o nada, perdida em sabe-se lá que pensamentos, e esse foi o limite de Anna. Não era normal, não depois de voltarem de Storybrooke e tudo ficar finalmente bem, a rainha parecer tão preocupada já às cinco da manhã de um sábado. Nem era normal ela acordar tão cedo, deveria dormir por pelo menos mais uma ou duas horas. Anna acordava com o sol quando criança, agora dormia bem mais, mas seu antigo hábito a visitava de vez em quando, como hoje.

\- Perdida no passado? – A ruiva perguntou, abrindo a porta por completo e a fechando depois de passar por ela, indo sentar-se ao lado da irmã.

Ambas estavam ainda de camisola e com os cabelos soltos, uma cena muito rara, pois Elsa de vez em quando dormia com o cabelo trançado e Anna tivera o cuidado de pentear o cabelo ruivo que sempre amanhecia emaranhado. E quando se encontravam pela manhã normalmente já estavam prontas para o dia.

\- Ou perdida no presente mesmo? Ou no futuro? Vamos, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

A rainha a encarou por um instante e olhou para o chão de novo. Ela não parecia zangada ou decepcionada, parecia preocupada ou triste.

\- Deixou Kristoff sozinho.

\- Ele está dormindo, vai ficar bem. Elsa... – Anna chamou quando a irmã ficou em silêncio outra vez.

\- Estive pensando... O passado costuma nos revisitar contra a nossa vontade e sem aviso de tempos em tempos. Às vezes sentimentos que pareciam ter sumido no tempo resurgem por alguns segundos com tanta força que parece que está realmente acontecendo de novo.

\- Elsa? Não me diga que...

\- Não. Nada com meus poderes. Está tudo bem – falou com convicção encarando Anna – É que... Naquela época você não quis me dizer aquelas coisas, estava sob o feitiço da Visão Quebrada de Ingrid. Mesmo assim, não deixa de ser verdade. Eu fiz você sofrer, eu fiz você se sentir culpada. Eu te deixei sozinha por treze anos. E isso dói até hoje. Alguns dias eu tenho pesadelos. Hoje foi um deles.

Anna a fitou por alguns segundos enquanto absorvia as palavras da irmã, e tomou as mãos de Elsa nas suas, fazendo os dois pares de olhos azuis se encontrarem.

\- Que pesadelos? – Perguntou com um sussurro involuntário.

\- Você parando de bater na minha porta, não me trazendo mais cartões de Natal, mamãe dizendo que era minha culpa, papai dizendo que eu não tinha mais salvação... O castelo vazio. No pesadelo de hoje quando vi que você não vinha eu comecei a gritar te chamando, abri a porta e corri pelo corredor, olhei cada canto do castelo, mas não havia ninguém. Estava nublado e assustador.

\- Ei… Foi só um pesadelo. Estou aqui com você. Todos nós estamos.

\- Desculpe, Anna. Não é mais comigo que você deveria se preocupar agora.

\- Ei, eu sou sua irmã. _Sempre_ vou me preocupar com você – falou, envolvendo Elsa em um abraço - Não há nada de errado com isso. E tenho certeza que com você é o mesmo.

A rainha retribuiu o gesto, aproveitando aquela sensação de segurança, proteção e afeto perdida por aqueles treze anos. Muitas vezes Elsa pensava que por mais que convivesse com Anna, por mais conversas, abraços e risadas que compartilhassem, jamais recuperariam aquele tempo. Uma infância perdida jamais pode ser recuperada. Por isso a rainha costumava se esforçar, às vezes além do possível para tentar compensar tal coisa, o primeiro aniversário de Anna após sua coroação foi uma prova disso.

\- I have died every day waiting for you... Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved for a thousand years… I’ll love you for a thousand more…

Elsa inspirou profundamente e sentiu o coração se apertar e os olhos marejarem com o que Anna estava cantando, seja lá onde ela havia aprendido aquela canção, Elsa nunca ouvira nada parecido em Arendelle.

\- É sério – a ruiva falou baixinho, e pelo tom de voz Elsa soube que ela estava sorrindo.

\- Eu também – a mais velha respondeu também sorrindo.

Mergulharam num silêncio confortável, e pensaram em muito do que poderiam dizer uma a outra, mas nada era necessário agora.

\- Eu nunca ouvi algo assim em Arendelle. É lindo.

\- Música do reino esquisito onde estivemos. Estava tocando em um rádio que Henry ligou enquanto estávamos tentando descobrir como voltar pra cá. Também achei a canção bonita, por isso Henry escreveu toda a letra dela pra mim, e felizmente consegui aprender antes de voltarmos. E caiu perfeitamente agora, porque é exatamente o que eu queria te dizer.

Elsa riu enquanto se separavam do abraço. Se olharam e uniram suas mãos novamente. Anna era realmente tagarela quando queria, e amava isso nela. Não seria Anna se não fosse assim.

\- Irmãs pra sempre? – Anna perguntou.

\- Pra sempre. E no que existir além dele.

******

Olaf estava correndo pelas escadas com Bella e Emma, as gêmeas louras de Anna e Kristof, que tinham 4 anos de idade. O boneco de neve ria e tagarelava sobre o quanto estava feliz por ser véspera de Natal. Quando anoitecesse a família caminharia pela cidade para a tradição criada anos atrás. Elsa congelaria o chão e adornaria o caminho, também construindo um grande pinheiro de gelo e o enfeitando com algo que sempre tinha algo a ver com Olaf.

\- Eu quero voar nos flocos de neve gigantes da tia Elsa! – Emma falou.

\- Eu também! – Bella seguiu a irmã.

\- De jeito nenhum – Elsa respondeu rindo quando finalmente desceu o último degrau com David, o sobrinho ruivo de dois anos nos braços – Já cansamos de falar de como isso pode ser perigoso.

— Ninguém vai voar em nenhum floco de neve a menos que seja uma necessidade extrema, a qual espero que nunca aconteça – Kristof completou.

\- Mamãe! – As gêmeas se viraram em protesto para Anna.

\- Meninas, a resposta é não. Seu pai e sua tia estão certos. No máximo vão flutuar a poucos centímetros do chão.

\- Vamos?! – As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, os olhos cor de mel brilhavam de felicidade.

\- Tudo bem – Anna lhes disse com um sorriso, e as duas pularam juntas.

\- Vou deixá-las brincar com Sven, estão aprendendo bem – Kristof falou, beijando a esposa antes de sair com as meninas e Olaf para fora do castelo, onde Sven já pulava empolgado ao ver as meninas.

As duas irmãs observaram as gêmeas e Olaf montarem a rena enquanto Kristof guiava. Os risos deles pareciam música.

\- Estou tão feliz agora – Anna falou com sinceridade.

\- Todos nós.

\- Laf... – David falou estendendo a mãozinha na direção de Sven.

As duas mulheres riram e beijaram as bochechas do pequeno. David era muito fofo. Ainda falava algumas palavras erradas, mas aprendia rápido. Ele tinha os olhos azuis de Anna.

\- Assim que terminarem de brincar com Sven, Olaf pode brincar com você também – a ruiva disse ao filho, que sorriu para a mãe de um jeito tão lindo que Anna precisou inspirar fundo antes de sorrir de volta.

\- Primeiras sardas – Elsa sorriu olhando o rostinho do pequeno.

\- Achei que ele não ia ter. Apareceu um ano antes nas meninas.

Bella e Emma recentemente tinham começado a demonstrar serem muito mais fortes que o normal, como Anna. Antes de nascerem a família tinha tentando se preparar para o que pudesse vir. Anna não tinha poderes mágicos, mas isso não impedia seus filhos de terem. Não aconteceu com as meninas, mas nada sabiam ainda sobre David. Ele era um garoto normal até o momento.

De repente as duas tomaram um susto quando Sven entrou no castelo arfando de alegria como um cachorrinho e usou os chifres para empurrar as duas para fora e obrigá-las a se juntarem aos outros. Acabaram morrendo de rir com aquilo

\- Foi divertido! Elsa, podíamos ir o caminho todo assim hoje?!

\- Temos que conversar sobre essas ideias suicidas depois – a mais velha respondeu – Vamos fazer algo mais simples agora. Já é manhã da véspera de Natal. É hora de todos se divertirem e logo as pessoas começarão a chegar pra ver o sino tocar.

A rainha congelou o chão e a água das duas fontes na entrada do castelo. As meninas morriam de rir deslizando no gelo abraçadas com as pernas de Sven quando Elsa colocou patins em todos, até no pequeno David. Kristof sentou no chão para ajudar o filho a ficar de pé e se acostumar com a ideia. Duas mãos pequenas, feitas de gravetos, seguraram as mãos das duas irmãs mais velhas. Olharam na direção de Olaf e o ergueram juntas.

\- Ficou tudo mais bonito ainda com as crianças – o boneco falou emocionado.

\- E elas amam a tradição anual – Elsa respondeu.

\- Que começou graças a você – Anna disse ao amigo.

\- Owwn – ele disse puxando as duas para um abraço.


End file.
